List of DBFP Sagas (MajinGogito)
Please Note: The following story contains minor occasional swearing and graphically gruesome scenes that some readers may call inappropriate or “too mature” for younger readers. The following article lists all of the sagas that will be written for the story, Dragon Ball Full Potential. As the sagas are listed, their chapters will also be listed below them. In all, there are 29 sagas and 442 chapters for the story. Android 23 Saga This saga focuses on the battle between the Saiyan teenagers and the villainous Android 23, an android created to continue what his fallen comrades couldn't do and destroy Son Goku and his friends... and possibly the Earth along with them. Chapter List #Son Goten Resurfaces (series premiere) #The Computer's Data #Our Story Begins! #His Mission... Kill Son Goku! #Fusion! Fail? #Android's Massacre #Gohan VS Android 23 #Time's Ticking #Death Explosion! #To Kami's Lookout #Fight for the Dragon Balls (Season Finale Pt 1) #Arise Shenron! (Season Finale pt 2) Super Android 23 Saga This saga starts with Android 23 transforming into his Super form, which he acheives by absorbing the life of his previous comrades. He then fights Goten and Trunks to the death. Chapter List #Android's Wish (Season Premiere) #Absorption of the Power Hungry #Mechanical Terror #The New Android 23 #No Way to Beat the Super Android #Android Updation! #Battle of the Mechanical Men! #Clones of the Bot #Return of Gotenks #Frenzy Fusion #Big Tree Kamekameha! #The Peace Has Come to an End! (Season Finale) Hyperbolic Time Chamber Saga This saga covers the training of Goten and Trunks after getting an invite to participate in a tournament hosted in the Otherworld. Chapter List #The Registration Area #Onto the Lookout! #Trunks' Idea #The Training Begins! #Over 500G! #Strike of the Super Saiyans 2 #Two Years of Training! #Power Increases #Gohan's Mystical Transformation! #Super Mystical Power-Up! #Goku VS Vegeta, Battle of Angels #The Tournament Soon to Come! Afterlife Tournament Saga This saga is about the tournament in which the protaganists participate in. Goes up to the disturbance of the tournament by Outbreak. Chapter List #A Trip to Hell! #The Punching Machine #Starting Prelimaries (Pt 1) #Starting Prelimaries (Pt 2) #Starting Prelimaries (Pt 3) #Starting Prelimaries (Pt 4) #The Finalists Are Chosen! #Gohan VS Kruz #'Geta and the Giant #The Zen Headbutt Technique #Vegeta's Splitting Headache #Futuristic Battles #Goten VS Future Gohan! #Piccolo and the Demon King #Majuub's Hidden Potential #Zeus, the Electrifying Monster! #Goku's Own Thunder #Round Two! Cell's Revenge! #The Challenger #Father-Son Battle! #Battle of Trunks #Fury Unleashed! Vegeta VS Majuub #Semifinal Beginnings #Goku VS Future Trunks (Pt 1) #Goku VS Future Trunks (Pt 2) #Kakarot's Twerp #Another Threat Rises Outbreak Saga A being born from the many grievances of those in Hell is born from the Prison of the Lake of Hell. This creature then challenges the Saiyans to a fight and begins to do so. Chapter List #The Nightmare Starts! #Outbreak's Prison Break! #A Cloud of Darkness #Shape-Shifter?!? #Double Finish Buster! #No Effect! #Goten's Best Shadow Friend #The Lake of Hell! #Portal to Earth #Father, Is That You? #The Source of Power! Supreme Outbreak Saga This saga continues the fight of the Saiyans against Outbreak, who has transformed into a form that is extremely powerful compared to his previous form. Chapter List #Outreak's Plan #Plunge the Sun! #Darkness in The Lake of Hell #The Supreme Being! #A Righteous Statement #Outrageous Power Boosts! #Destructo Disk! The Fused Human! #Krilcha's Beating #It's Weakness? LIGHT! #Solar Flarin' to the Limit #Once the Sun Rises #Kamehameha of Light! #Back Into the Lake of Hell #End of Outbreak! Ultimate Buu Saga This chapter starts when Bodibi, the twin brother of Babidi, comes to Earth to avenge his brother and father with not one, but with two new Buus. Chapter List #Another Warlock?!? #Avenge My Brother! #Bodibi and the Two New Buus #Meet Billy and Bruce Buu! #The Final Tree Cannon #Billy Buu's Fierce Counterattack #Full Powered Majin! #One Last Choice #Goten to the Rescue! #One Buu Down #Bruce Buu's Plan #Absorb the Fallen! #Ultimate Buu #Buu's Skyrocketing Power #Saiyan's Pride #An All-Out Attack! #The Kamehameha x15! #Buu's Retreat Majin Saga Trunks is controlled by Bodibi, since his Super Saiyan 2 form increases the anger in his heart. Chapter List #Pink... but Deadly #Trunks, Victim of Buu #Majin's Awakening #Pride of the Saiyan Prince #Goten VS Trunks! #Wrath of the Prince #Stop the Madness #Trunks' Last Battle #Battle of the Majins #Death of Bodibi #Welcome Back Trunks! #Buu's Chocolate Rain Burst! #Absorbing the Earth's Strongest #Goten Stands Alone #Blast Clash! #Buu's Stomachache #End of Buu? Ultimate Kid Buu Saga Ultimate Buu transforms into its most powerful form after its on the edge of death. Chapter List #Buu's on Steroids! #The True New Buu #We Aren't Afraid! #Goten and Trunks VS Buu, Round 2! (Pt. 1) #Goten and Trunks VS Buu, Round 2! (Pt. 2) #Fall of the Friends #Buu's Doom Desire Sphere! #Gohan's Painful Death #Goten's Rage and Power Unleashed #Rise of an Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 #Friends' Kamehameha, Full Power! #Buu's Still Unfazed #Goku's Spiritual Idea #Goten's First Spirit Bomb #The Majin Regenerates! #Where are the Potaras? #Earth Massacre #Destroy the Earth! #Only Trunks and Goten Remain! #The Galaxy Doom Desire Sphere! Potara Saga Goten and Trunks travel to Supreme Kai's Planet and attempt to use the Potara Earrings to finally put and end to Buu... if they can! Chapter List #Supreme Kibito Kai Returns! #Old Kai's New Planet #Ultimate Buu's Rampage! #Revenge of Kibito Kai #Fall of the God #Potara Earrings Recived! #Buu Closes In #Catch Dude! #Pride of Trunks #Edge of Death #Meet Trunkten... or Maybe... #...Super Trunkten! #Buu's Beating #The Power Within #Majin's Explosion #Old Kai VS Buu #A Rescuer to All #One Minute to Pray! #Final Kamehameha! Ultimate Majuub Saga Buu, now at the door of death, absorbs Majuub and has the truly Ultimate Buu face off against Trunks and Goten. Chapter List #Trunkten's Fission #Return of Majuub! #Buu's Next Victim #When a Buu Combines with an Uub! #Meet Ubu, or the Ultimate Majuub! #Super Chocolate Kamehame-Beam #Chocolate Planet... Escape Guys! #Ubu's Yummy Treat! #Welcome to King Kai's Planet #The Battle Continues #Powered Out! #Buu's Laughter, Trunks' Rage! #The Ascended Trunks! #King Kai's Suggestion #Another Spirit Bomb? #Afterlife Helping Hands #Hell Refuses! King Yenma's Words!! #The Afterlife Bomb #Absorb the Energy #The Ultimate Spiritual Warrior #Buu's Final Death Galaxy Busters Saga A Group of Herans, who call themselves the Galaxy Busters, threaten to destroy the Earth and are challenged by Trunks and Goten. Chapter List #One Week Later! #The Spaceship Lands #Commander Alder's Assault #Goten VS Alder! #Psycho Thread #The Destroyer's Message #One Week until Destruction of Earth! #Trunks' Rage! #A Galaxy's Saviors! #Unexpected Changes #Galaxy Busters Transform! #Galaxy Dynamite #Goten and Trunks VS the World... Busters #Finish Blazer! #I'm Better #Into the Sun Paramonium Saga A Super Powered psychopath, who has idolized Trunks and Goten, challenges the Saiyans with an armored super suit that he has built. Chapter List #Professor Saiko, the Inventor #The Battle Armor #Professor Saiko's Mistake #No More Humanity! #Massacre of the Earthling! #Super Trunks VS Super Suit! #You're Paranoid Dude! #I am Paramonium! #Attack of the Paradroids! #Weak Human, Powerful Suit #Ki Barrier Programmed! #The Blindness Effect #Saiko's Desperation #I, Absorb your Power! #Just Missiles? #Out of Power?!? #Kamehameha Finisher to the Face! Return of Outbreak Saga Goten and Trunks get an alert that Outbreak has been revived in the Lake of Hell and that he is going to destory the Galaxy if he doesn't get a rematch against Goten and Trunks Chapter List #The Nightmare Resumes #Outbreak's Laughter #Death by Me! #Might of the Ultimate Super Saiyan Twos #Outbreak's Triumphant Full Power! #Dark Void! #Goten's Fierce Counterattack! #The Outburst of Destiny #Destruction of Earth #Rebounded Attacks! #The Finish Buster x20! #Goten's New Attitude #Supreme Nightmare Void! #The End of Outbreak! Vogeti and Golu Saga After being defeated, Outbreak is revealed to have broken off a piece of his body that becomes Vogeti and Golu, clones of Goku and Vegeta. Chapter List #Undeveloped Pieces of Outbreak #The Clones are Born! #Reveal Yourselves Goten and Trunks! #Father... Is that You? #Four Super Saiyan Twos! #Kamokamohe! #Clones Enraged #Who's Work Is This! #Outbreak's Command #Time for the Shadow Z-Fighters! Shadow Z-Fighters Saga Vogeti and Golu create Shadow Dragon Balls and uses them to wish for a team of dark versions of the Z-Fighters to defeat Goten and Trunks, along with their actual counterparts, who hope to defeat all of the menaces, which are weaker than their counterparts. Chapter list #Arise Dragon of Shadows #The Team of Shadows #Call Forth the True Z-Fighters! #Meet Shadow Tiencha and Krilatzu! #Like Looking In a Mirror! #Trunks VS Shadow Trunks! #Deadly Alliances #Only Two Remain! #Shadow 18 Proves a Challenge! #Android VS Shadow Android #18's Victory #Brushed Aside #Only Goten and Trunks Stand a Chance! #Fall of the Clones Evil Goku Saga Goku is absorbed by Vogeti and Golu after they are sent to the Otherworld. He then wrecks havoc after escaping Hell. Chapter List #Into Hell We Go! #Goku's Fight #Overpowered by Absorption! #Escape from Hell! #Goten's Surprise #Death of the Villainous Saiyan #Ascended Super Saiyan Two Outclassed #Shadow Super Saiyan Three! #The Death Kamehameha #The Full Moon Reveals Itself! #The Super Saiyan and the Shadow Ape?!? #Evil Goku's Fear #Goten, Reawakened! #A New Super Saiyan Three! #Kamehameha x25 VS Shadow Kamehameha! #Vegeta Arrives! Supreme Vegeta Saga Vegeta is mind-controlled by Evil Goku and gains tremendous power and a villainous attitude and becomes Supreme Vegeta! Chapter List #Vegeta VS Evil Goku! #Fallen Prince #The Demand for More Power! #Vegeta Unleashed #Fear Me! #Galick Gun x50! #Final Destruction #Power of Trunks! Super Saiyan Three Briefs! #Vegeta's Pride #Defeated at Once #Evil Goku's Plan #The Evil Fusion Dance Negative Gogeta Saga Evil Goku and Supreme Vegeta combine to form Negative Gogeta, the most powerful villain that the Saiyans have ever clashed with. Chapter List #Rise of the Negative Saiyan #Negative Gogeta Attacks! #Shadow Big Bang Kamehameha #Father VS Son! Clash of the Fusions! #Fall of Gotenks #Another Way #Gogeta's Massacre #Thirty Seconds to Live #Trunks' Discovery #Return of the Potara Fusion! #Unable to Separate #Trunkten VS Negative Gogeta #Finish Kamehameha! #Gogeta's Increased Power #Super Saiyan Three Potara #Negative Mistake #Purifying Buster! #Death of the Shadow Warriors Dark Kai Saga When the sons of Goku and Vegeta finally think that Outbreak has been destroyed once and for all, he takes control of their old friend, Kibito Kai, and forces the Kai to fight them. Chapter List #Kibito Kai's Metamorphosis #Rise of the Dark Kai! #Killing an Ancestor?!? #Journey to Earth #Goten VS Dark Kai #Awaken Darkened Power! #Clash of the Fusion #Beaten by a Super Saiyan Three #Purification Blast #Outbreak's True Destruction! Revenge Saga Villains from the past escape Hell through a crack in the Lake of Hell barrier and seek out the Saiyans, hoping to destroy them. Chapter List #The Revenge Plan #Escape From the Lake of Hell! #Trunks and Goten Arrive at the Scene #The Sinful Seven! #The Space Emperor #Cooler's Cold Nature! #Together They Make, Sheer Kold! #A Cold Death #King Piccolo Rises... Again! #Like Father, Like Son! #Piccolo's New Form #Garlick's Grudge! #Legendary Times Two #No Way to Beat the Terror #Gohan Steps In! #Re-Birth of Broly #Cell's Victim #A Being of Hell #Janemba's Ultimate Transformation #Jonombi's Hellzone Death Explosion! #Return of the Giant Cockroach #Insect's Trick... Trunks' Death #Now I'm Mad! #The Ultimate Super Saiyan Three! #Return to Hell! Alternate Dragon Balls Saga Goten searches the Planet in search of the Alternate Dragon Balls, which he can use to revive everyone killed since a year ago, but especially Trunks, who was killed by Hirudegarn earlier. Chapter List #Goten's Anger #Alternate Dragon Balls Announced #Bulma's Cries, Goten's Explanation #Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins! #First Dragon Ball Found! #Ambushed by the Gang #Some Time Later! #Five Found, Two to Go! #Return to Gero's Lab! #Android 22's Reactivation! #The Final Dragon Ball Found #Return the Eternal Dragon! #18's Wish! #Shenron's Rebirth Super 18 Saga 18, feeling that she is now useless, wishes to return to her old ways. She transforms into Super 18, an extremely powerful version of herself but Krillin thinks that she didn't change back completely. Chapter List #Rise of the Super Android #18's Emotions #Shenron VS Super 18! #Eternal Dragon Bested? #Time to Attack #Finish Buster Absorbed! #Krillin Arrives #Words of Romance #18's Refuse #Sadistic Thoughts #Eighteen's Decision #Farewell From the Android Housewife #Krillin's Depression Korn Saga A ruthless Saiyan that seeks revenge against Vegeta for their childhood arrives on Earth and seeing as Vegeta is already dead, tries to kill the next big thing... Vegeta's son! Chapter List #The Journey to Earth #Revenge on My Mind #Tremendous Power #Korn and the Kob! #Where's Vegeta? #Vegeta's "Best" Friend #Trunks VS Korn #Shenron VS Kob! #Kob's Death #Legendary Squared #Overpowered by Strength #Gotenks' Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 Power! #Korn's Omega Cannon! #Goten's Galaxy Kamehameha Wave! #Korn's Explanation Immortals Saga Korn fights alongside the warriors when he tells them that six powerful Gods are coming towards Earth, trying to destroy all life on it. Chapter List #Korn's Training #The Star of Strength #Unknown Threats #Six Villainous Beasts #The Gods Reveal Themselves! #Blinding Slashes of Wind #The Snow Queen #An Icee Blizzard #Artemis's Revival Herbs #Destroy the Healer #Ocean of Flames #Another Blizzard #Zeus's Power #Gods Overpowered! Periodic Saga Zeus absorbs his comrades and becomes Periodic, a God of Creation! Chapter List #Zeus's Technique #The Power of Elements #Periodic, the God of Creation #The Cyclone of Creation #Outclassed! #The Battle for Earth Wages On #Energy Absorption #Korn's Satisfying Death #Goten's Last Hope #Energy of the Friends and Family! #Super Saiyan God Goten! #The Universal Kamehameha Wave #Not Done Yet! #The VIctory is Short Lived Training Saga After discovering that a power far to familiar is closing in on the two of them. Chapter List #A Soaring Power Level #Training Begins #Goku Sense the Power #King Kai's Explanation #Beerus Closes In! #Super Saiyan God's Power! #Trunks' Struggle to Transform #The Day Has Come Return of Beerus Saga Beerus returns to Earth, after being awakened by the fight between Goten and the Immortals. He is furious and plots to destroy Earth. Chapter List #Beerus' Return #I've Grown Stronger #Starting Battles! #Beerus' Shock! #Goten VS Beerus (Pt. 1) #Goten VS Beerus (Pt 2) #Evenly Matched #Wrath of the God of Destruction! #Super Saiyan God's Full Power #Death of Beerus #Whis's Anger Whis Saga Whis, angered by the death of Beerus, fights Goten and Trunks. This is the final saga of the story. Chapter List #Start of the Final Battle #All Out! #Master of Bills #Goten's Transformation Wears Off! #Two Ultimate Super Saiyan Threes #Back to a Super Saiyan God! #Anger of Son Goten #Pride of Trunks #Another Super Saiyan God! #No Match! #Super Saiyan God Fusion! #Gotenks' Final Kamehameha #Whis's Match #Near Death Experience #No More Super Saiyan Gods! #Weakened Enough to be Destroyed #Gotenks' Full Power Super Saiyan Three #No More Threats! (Series Finale) Category:Canon Respecting Category:Sagas Category:Lists Category:MajinGogito Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential Category:Fan Fiction